Now and Forever
by Lanthiriel25
Summary: Tish and Priestly have been happily married for nearly a year, but an accident threatens to tear them apart before they can reach their first anniversary. A Priestly/Tish story, also featuring Jen, Piper and Trucker. Takes place about a year and a half after the film ends. (Rated for some swearing, innuendo and some graphic descriptions of injuries.)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tish and Priestly have been happily married for nearly a year, but an accident threatens to tear them apart before they can reach their first anniversary. A Priestly/Tish story, also featuring Jen, Piper and Trucker. Takes place about a year and a half after the film ends. (Rated for some swearing, innuendo and some graphic descriptions of injuries, including the emotional effects.)

Warnings: Some swearing, innuendo and description of injuries and surgical procedures, including the emotional effects. Extensive author's notes (just in this chapter!)

Disclaimer: Writing belongs to me. Everything else belongs to the writers/producers/makers of Ten Inch Hero. Buddy Holly belongs to himself and his estate. Also, I am not a part of the medical profession so apologies for any inaccuracies regarding diagnoses/procedures etc. For entertainment purposes only.

AN: Out of the blue TIH jumped out on me and took over my mind, begging me to write something. Despite some of the scenes being a little too explicit for my liking, I really love the heart and soul of the film. I think the message it conveys is beautiful and is a message a lot of us really need to hear. I was so happy when Priestly and Tish got together at the end; I was desperate to find out more about all the characters and their lives together. So, this is my idea about where Priestly and Tish went from there.

AN2: The story is completely finished, with eleven chapters in total. I will update every day/every other day, real life permitting.

Hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

**Now and Forever**

_By Lanthiriel25_

Chapter 1

"Tish!?"

Body halfway inside the floor-level kitchen cupboard, searching for the frying pan which Priestly swore he owned but Tish had never actually managed to lay her hands on, Tish narrowly avoided smacking her head on the top of the cupboard as Priestly's voice made her jump in surprise.

"Yeah?" she called back, extracting herself from the cupboard so she was kneeling on the kitchen floor, still sans frying pan. After being married almost a year she'd thought if such a frying pan existed that it would have materialised by now. She'd suggested buying a new one on numerous occasions but Priestly was adamant he had one somewhere and he didn't want to commit 'frying pan adultery'. Mentally shaking her head at Priestly's bizarre and yet strangely loveable logic, she blew a strand of hair from her face before deftly tucking it up into the untidy bun she'd pulled her hair up into before she'd begun planning breakfast.

"You seen my 'moron' t-shirt?" Priestly's voice echoed down the small hallway from the bedroom.

"In the washbasket!" Tish replied loudly.

"What? Why?" Priestly's head appeared around the door from the small hallway, a sullen pout painting his face.

Tish sighed as she got to her feet, trying to hide her smile at her husband's almost forlorn expression.

"Because," she explained slowly, as if talking to a small child, "if you wear it any more times it'll be able to stand up on its own. Just let me wash it and you can have it back in a few hours."

"But I've got work now! Trucker needs me to help with the deliveries this morning."

"Priestly worrying about being on time for work?! Wonders will never cease!" Tish smirked as she ducked, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face by the flying tea towel which Priestly had thrown at her in retaliation for her comment.

As Tish was distracted, retrieving the stripy towel from behind the kettle, Priestly dashed to the wash-basket and began rummaging through the contents in search of his favourite t-shirt.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, holding the precious garment up in triumph.

"Priestly!" Tish cried in annoyance reaching out to swipe it from his grip.

It was no use though as Priestly simply held the shirt high above his head, out of her reach. Cunning was one of Tish's fortes however and she saw her opportunity in Priestly lifted arms. Taking the easy access to her husband's mid-section she launched herself at him, tickling his ribs and sides mercilessly in an effort to get him to lower his arms so she could grab the top from him.

Priestly struggled, laughing uncontrollably against Tish's onslaught, regretting the time he'd told her how ticklish he was. He broke out of her grip and darted across the open plan room to the sofa, playfully brandishing the t-shirt, taunting Tish by just pulling it out of her reach at the last minute as she attempted to wrestle it from him. Priestly could see Tish's expression getting darker and darker, clearly frustrated with him, and he wondered if he'd pushed her too far this time, it was still early morning after all.

Priestly's hesitation allowed Tish to get a good grip on the material but not enough to pull it from his hands. The resulting brutal tug of war only ended when Priestly bent down and effortlessly threw Tish over his shoulder fire-man style, causing her to shriek in alarm.

"Priestly, let me go, you giant, mohawked freak! Put me down!"

Tish flailed in his arms, hitting every part of him that she could reach. Priestly laughed at her useless struggling before taking pity on her and gently placing her back on her feet. Tish scowled and not-so-gently slugged her husband in the arm, causing him to wince and rub the spot with his other hand. She might be small but she packed one heck of a punch.

"Serves you right!" Tish taunted.

Priestly pulled a face in return, causing Tish's disapproving frown to slip, a smile twitching at her lips. Desperately trying to maintain the façade of annoyance she turned her back, picking up the clothes which had spilled out from the basket after Priestly's digging, fully breaking into a grin now that she knew Priestly couldn't see her face.

"Anyway, where's my breakfast?" Priestly groused. "You promised me the best breakfast I'd ever tasted."

Tish grimaced. She had indeed promised such a thing, but only because they'd been fighting over the remote the night before; Tish had managed to win that argument by appealing to Priestly's stomach. She could watch her 'girly crap', as Priestly so eloquently called it, despite the fact that he secretly quite enjoyed some of Tish's shows, if she promised to make him a decent breakfast in the morning.

Tish turned and smirked at him, mischief in her eyes, as she mock-bowed and saluted. "Coming right up, sir."

After returning the irreverent salute Priestly disappeared back into the bedroom to change from his boxers and sleep shirt into his jeans and favourite t-shirt. He'd already put on his eye-liner and piercings and had coloured and styled his hair; today he'd decided on a single green and blue 'hawk to match the shirt he'd planned on wearing.

Glancing in the mirror once he'd finished dressing he couldn't help but smile to himself at how lucky he was that he was with Tish. After they'd dated a couple of times Tish had made it clear to him that she liked _him_, who he was on the inside, and however he wanted to dress was entirely up to him and more than ok with her; she would love him with or without his 'hawk, she just wanted him to be happy. The next day he had shown up at the grill with his hair coloured and spiked, unfortunately still too short to gel into a proper 'hawk just yet, fingernails freshly painted and wearing his cropped trousers and boots with a sloganed t-shirt. He'd shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, not used to feeling unsecure or unsure of his fashion choices; he'd desperately wanted this thing with Tish to go the distance but he had also missed being 'Priestly'. His worries that Tish hadn't really meant what she'd said had evaporated as she'd come out from the back of the shop, clipboard in hand, busy with the stock-taking. When she had seen him her face had broken into a wide grin and she'd practically skipped over and pulled him in for long, but chaste, kiss, arms crossed around the back of his neck. Once she'd pulled away, she'd run her hand up to the red spikes with a smile.

"Hi."

Priestly had beamed down at his girlfriend, basking in the love and acceptance he saw in her eyes, all traces of worry vanishing in an instant.

"Hi yourself," he'd replied, breathless at having Tish pressed so close to him. Their relationship had still felt new and they had both decided to take things slow. With a small smile Tish had backed off, retrieving her clipboard from the counter and had disappeared with a suggestive wink out the back once more. Priestly had stood frozen, momentarily stunned, before Piper had cuffed him round the back of head with his rolled up apron with a knowing smirk. Shaking his head Priestly had snapped himself out of it and gotten to work.

"Food's up!"

Tish's call from the kitchen pulled Priestly from his happy memories and he made his way into the kitchen, scooping Tish into his arms and giving her a squeeze, leaning back slightly so she was lifted clean off the floor. Tish giggled as he planted a loud kiss on her cheek before he put her down.

"What was that for?"

Tish was confused but smiling at Priestly's show of affection. He was an affectionate guy and a gentleman, always treating Tish like she was his whole world, but Tish wondered what had suddenly brought on this particular demonstration of his care for her.

Priestly simply grinned, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, brushing down the side of her face as he did so, nothing but love and kindness in his gaze and touch. Tish was still in her pyjamas, which consisted of an old, baggy t-shirt of Priestly's and some thin joggers; she didn't feel pretty or even particularly put together right then. She hadn't even showered yet; her hair was a mess and she was sure that she still had pillow creases and sleep dusting across her cheek, so she marvelled that Priestly still looked at her like she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

Tish felt herself blush under his piercing gaze; even after being married for nearly a year she still felt overwhelmed and slightly terrified at the depth of devotion he showed her on daily basis, never quite believing she deserved it or how to deal with it. She did know however that her love for him was like nothing she'd ever felt before which also scared her senseless but thrilled her at the same time. Priestly was kind, generous, funny and thoughtful, and he cared about her so so much; he was everything she'd ever wanted in a husband and everything she'd thought she'd never be able to have. She did have him though and she counted her blessings every day that Priestly had taken the time to get to know her and liked what he'd found, instead of focusing simply on her prom-queen looks as so many often did. He was as much her friend as he'd always been, always taking great delight in teasing her and bantering with her, as well as being her husband. She often found herself fighting the urge to pinch herself to check that this really was her life now, that she had her very own fairy tale happily-ever-after.

Forcing herself to tear her gaze from his, banishing her embarrassingly mushy thoughts to the back of her brain, Tish twisted in Priestly's arms and retrieved the plate from behind her, holding it out to her husband.

"Ah, a breakfast of kings!" Priestly exclaimed sarcastically as he realised what her 'best breakfast ever' consisted of. His eyes twinkled in amusement at the plate of toast and jam as he glanced between her and the food.

Tish chose to ignore the tone and his expression. "Damn straight! Domestic goddesses kneel at my feet," she joked as Priestly took the plate from her. She turned to collect her own plate from the sideboard and sat down at the table next to where Priestly was perched. Tish rolled her eyes fondly as her husband tucked in enthusiastically, stuffing practically the whole slice of toast in his mouth at once, chewing loudly.

"Whatimesrshif?" Priestly asked through a mouthful of toast and jam.

Tish looked up from her food with an amused frown.

"And for those of us that only speak English?" she teased.

Priestly swallowed before trying again. "I said, what time's your shift?"

"Oh, half eleven, I think. Just in time for the lunchtime rush. Think I'm gonna get the washing done, go for a quick swim, and maybe get some groceries on the way back before heading to the grill. You need anything that's not on the list already?"

Mouthful of toast once more so his cheeks looked not unlike a hamster's Priestly just shook his head. Finishing off his mouthful, Priestly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to catch any stray jam before licking his finger and picking up every stray crumb from his plate.

"You wanna take the truck down to the beach? I was gonna walk to the grill anyway," he asked, licking away the last crumb.

"Yeah, ok," Tish nodded with a smile. "That way I'll have to time to come back here for a shower before work. Good thinking, batman!"

"Not just a pretty face," Priestly winked.

Tish gave him an affectionate shove as he leant across and picked up her empty plate, stacking it on top of his before placing them on the sideboard.

Retrieving his jacket from where he'd thrown it across the back of the sofa, Priestly dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the truck keys, tossing them across the room. Tish reached up with practised ease and deftly caught them with a smile. Patting himself down to make sure he had everything he needed, apartment keys, wallet, cell, Priestly made his way back across to the kitchen area.

Crowding into Tish's space he cupped his hand round the back of her head and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Tish closed her eyes, lifting her hands to rest them gently on his arm and waist, revelling in the love and consideration he showed her every day.

Pulling back, he tweaked her nose with a grin, causing her to bat his hand away with a huff of feigned annoyance.

"Have a good swim. Try not to get eaten by sharks."

"I'll do my best," Tish replied, heart happy and light. "Can't make any promises though. Those sharks are crafty creatures."

"Well, if you hear the Jaws theme tune, run like hell…Or….you know…swim like hell," Priestly amended with a smile, pointing at her from where he was now standing at the front door, as if he was giving the sagest of advice.

"Swim like hell," Tish confirmed seriously. "Got it."

"I'll see you at the grill later then. Don't be late."

Tish gawped at her husband as he let himself out the apartment, the glimpse he'd caught of her expression causing him to chuckle to himself as he locked the door behind him. Tish just stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at where Priestly had disappeared. She shook her head; the day Priestly could lecture her on punctuality would be the day hell froze over. It was funny though, she mused as she made her way into the bedroom, despite his terrible time-keeping at the grill he'd never once been late for any of their dates. The thought made her smile as she collected her things ready for her swim.

* * *

Chapter 2 of 11 coming soon! Reviews very much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey boss!"

Trucker carefully eased down the heavy box from the back of the cosmobile onto the concrete out the back of the grill before turning to greet Priestly.

"You made it, and on time too!"

Trucker held out his fist for Priestly to bump which he did with a smile.

"Like to keep you on your toes, old man!" Priestly teased, the affection clear in his voice.

Trucker laughed, before making his way over to the crates he'd already moved.

"These are the ones to go into the back storeroom," Trucker explained as he gestured to the crates nearest the door. "And these need to go into the kitchen and be unpacked. I'll finish up here."

"Sure thing," Priestly agreed, slapping Trucker on the back as he hefted up one of the boxes and began bringing them inside.

With the two of them working, everything was organised within the hour, leaving the pair of them busy in the grill proper, Priestly unpacking and shelving items, calling out the products to Trucker who was sitting at the middle table filling in the books.

Once everything had been itemised Priestly began to reorganise the cans, boxes and bottles, liking them in a certain place so he could access them with ease, something which made his life a lot easier at the grill, especially at rush hour.

Glancing over his shoulder as Trucker's distracted humming stopped, Priestly saw him gazing wistfully at Zo's store across the street, not unlike he'd done a year and a half ago before he'd realised who Zo was. Priestly smiled to himself happy for them both; both Trucker and Zo had been so supportive of him when he'd moved to California and he loved them as if they were his parents.

"How's Zo?" he enquired, as he folded up the crates ready for the next delivery run, sliding them down the side of the cupboard where they lived.

Trucker smiled at the thought of his wife.

"She's good. She's in Arkansas, visiting her sister. She'll be back at the weekend."

"Enjoying having the house to yourself again?" Priestly asked curiously. He knew if Tish was away for more than a few days he'd feel lost in their apartment alone, even though he'd lived in it on his own for years before they'd started dating and got married.

"Yeah, I miss her, of course I do, but it's nice to leave dirty laundry around and not hear about it. And..." Trucker glanced around as if Zo was hiding somewhere in the grill. Priestly leaned forward unconsciously, always keen to hear the latest scandal or secret. "…And last night, I cooked the biggest steak you've ever seen! I respect her views on not eating meat and I love that she sticks to her beliefs and values, but I just crave some red meat every now and again. So I set up the solo barbeque and grilled myself some. It was great!"

Trucker smiled, which Priestly returned.

"But don't tell Zo though…"

Priestly laughed.

"Man, you are so whipped. But no worries, you're shady culinary secrets are safe with me."

Trucker chuckled, shaking his head at himself, as the front door rang, signalling someone had entered. He looked up to see Jen arriving, pulling off her jacket and cross shoulder bag, making her way to the computer.

"Morning Jen," Priestly greeted cheerfully, handing her her apron from the sideboard where he was busy setting up the utensils before opening time and making a start on prepping the ingredients, chopping up the salad and meat, putting them into the cool trays.

"Morning!" she almost sing-songed in reply, eyes sparkling, whole-being practically glowing.

It warmed Priestly's heart to see her so content and confident, blossoming as her relationship with Jeff became stronger and stronger; with him moving into town one month previous, having been offered a job in area, they were able to see each other and spend time together much more frequently.

"You ok Priestly? You're not normally in for like another hour or so usually. What's with the extra shifts? You and Tish aren't having money trouble are you?"

"No, nothing like that," Priestly countered, his smile slipping slightly, scratching the side of his head nervously. He'd been hoping that no-one would pick up on what he was doing but clearly Jen was too observant not to notice. He sighed; it wasn't like it was a big secret, at least from anyone who wasn't Tish anyway, but he wanted to at least avoid the teasing he knew would come if people found out.

"Oh, just wanted to earn some extra cash. Our first anniversary's coming up soon and I wanted to get Tish something special, you know. Something she'd really love and show her how much she means to me…"

Priestly trailed off, embarrassed. He loved Tish with all his heart but talking about any aspect of his relationship with other people, even his closest friends, made him uncomfortable, like he wanted to keep everything between him and Tish sacred and special. He knew it didn't make sense, especially since he loved hearing his friends talk about their families, hearing how happy they were, but it was a quirk he come to terms with a long time ago.

Jen smiled though, bright and sunny and happy for her friends, as she took her customary place behind the computer.

"That's a really nice thing to do Priestly. You got any ideas what you're gonna get her?" Jen loved surprises, and she was desperate to know what Priestly would buy for Tish, excited on her behalf.

"Yeah," Priestly nodded, tying on his own apron as Trucker came in from the store room to change the sign in the window and officially open up. "I do, but I'm not sure if it's gonna work out, so I'm keeping it a secret for now. Don't wanna jinx it you know?"

"That's sweet Priestly," Jen assured him. "I'm sure Tish'll love it, whatever it is. I bet I can guess though. You don't have to tell me, but at least give me clues, and let me see I can figure it out …"

Priestly rolled his eyes, before agreeing with an affectionate sigh, giving Jen some small hints as he fired up the grill and they waited for the first customers of the day to arrive for their breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later Priestly and Trucker were in the middle of a heated discussion about the fate of one Buddy Holly when Tish arrived right on-time for her shift. Priestly felt the familiar swoop of his stomach when he saw her, heart skipping a beat; he still couldn't believe this was his life now, that she had chosen him, not realising that Tish had been thinking that exact same thing about him earlier. Tish's loose hair was damp and tousled from her swim and subsequent shower; Priestly could smell her vanilla and lavender soap from where he was standing, working at the grill plates, making him want nothing more than to go over there and hold her close, breathing in her summery scent. She was stunning, even more so in her pastel culottes, flip flops, white, square-necked t-shirt and short, light-weight, blue shrug; her clothes were still practical for working in the heat but no longer designed to be as provocative as they had in the past, and to Priestly she'd never looked more beautiful.

Clearing her throat pointedly, Jen pushed an order into his hand from the harassed looking business woman waiting impatiently on the opposite side of the counter. A job to do, Priestly reluctantly tore his eyes away from his wife, turning to the grill to begin making the ordered sandwich.

Tish smiled to herself as she saw Priestly zone out for a moment when he saw her before turning his back to do his job. Appreciating the view from where she was standing, she made her way round the counter, greeting her friend as she went. Jen was busy taking orders and co-ordinating them with the online requests, but she did spare her friend a distracted smile and a small wave. Needing to collect her apron from the back before she started work, she brushed past Priestly as he worked, poking her finger into his ear in greeting as she did so, causing him to jump in surprise and take a playful swipe at her in retribution, grinning as he did so. Tish easily side-stepped the hit but instead managed to crash into the edge of counter, knocking the stack of menus across the floor.

"Tish!" Trucker frowned in exasperation as he reappeared from the back room. "Careful!"

"Sorry Trucker," she replied with a guilty smile, crouching down to collect up the menus.

Once Trucker had disappeared, shaking his head at his employee's clumsiness, Tish shot her husband a glare, silently communicating with startling accuracy how he was a dead man walking for getting her into trouble. Priestly just shrugged with a smile, face a picture of innocence as he returned his attention back to the sandwich he was making, flipping it, and then quickly wrapping it, handing it to Jen before starting on the next

* * *

The lunch rush was almost over, the amount of customers thinning out so Jen, Tish and Priestly had a little more time to breathe. Priestly had gone out the back for his break, not doubt resuming his ongoing debate with Trucker about (supposedly, possibly) deceased musicians. Tish was busy grilling Jen about her latest date with Jeff, making her friend blush and squirm adorably at the interest, when the door chimed, signalling the entrance of another customer. Said customer approached the counter as if he owned the place, confidence bordering on arrogance clear in his swagger. He had perfectly coiffed brown curls, casual designer clothes which probably cost more than the combined week's salary of all the grill's employees, and an over-sized gleaming watch sparkling garishly on his wrist.

The guy leaned across the counter, scanning the whiteboard for the specials. Jen was distracted with an online order, sending a reply to confirm receipt and the time, so Tish reached across the surface for the notepad and pulled her pen from behind her ear. She smiled at the customer, waiting for him to decide what he wanted.

"What can I get for you?" she asked politely, pen poised to take down his order, no trace of the flirtation she would've used a year and a half previous. Tish noticed the guy's eyes rake over her body, blinding white teeth becoming visible as he smirked at her suggestively. Deciding to be the bigger person and the professional she was, she contented herself with imagining some rather creative deaths for the sleazeball in front of her instead of calling him on it.

"Oh, I can think of a few things…" he drawled provocatively, which in turn made Jen cringe. She considered stepping in, but she knew Tish was more than capable of handling the situation, and would do so in her own way.

"Really? Like what? We've got turkey subs, chicken salad mix, spicy Italian meatballs…" Tish asked innocently.

Jen tried to hide a smile at Tish's response. There was no way Tish could've missed the guy's intentions, she could flirt with the best of them and he was practically drooling all over the counter; her deliberate obliviousness was clearly her trying to deflect him. She almost felt sorry for guy, who was moments away from an infamous Tish smackdown, but he was creepy to say the least so she really couldn't manage it; he deserved it.

The guy glanced around the grill, taking in the décor, and Jen, with an expression of disgust.

"Not quite what I had in mind," he countered, eyebrow raised as his overly appreciative gaze once again flicked down from Tish's face and back up again.

"No? Vegetarian? Well, we've got quorn, tofu and soya on the menu," Tish explained, deliberately misunderstanding as she reached under the counter and pulled out said menu, handing it to the increasingly frustrated guy.

He caught her wrist as she held out the menu, causing Tish's eyes to harden, polite smile freezing into granite. She didn't think the guy would try anything, not with Jen sitting right there as a potential witness but she still felt decidedly uncomfortable. Jen tensed in her seat, ready to intervene whenever Tish indicated that she needed her to.

"Look, I don't think you're quite understanding me sweetheart, and I think you're being deliberately cute. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to lead a guy on? I could show you a real good time, so let's blow this joint and go and have some fun, whaddya say? A hot body like yours…" he trailed of, licking his bottom lips unconsciously.

Tish had had more than enough. She'd tried not to make the situation into something it didn't have to be, to give the guy some subtle back-off signals, every inch of her body language screaming at him that she wasn't even the slightest bit interested. But it still hurt her that people who didn't know her kept treating her this way; she knew that before she'd asked for it with how she'd dressed and acted, but now… Why did nearly every guy that she came into contact with see her as just some sort of sextoy, to be used simply for their pleasure?

The thought burned at her, heart twisting in her chest. She knew Priestly had been due back from his break a while ago. Had he seen her with this guy? Was that why he hadn't returned? Was he ashamed of her, not wanting to be reminded by how other guys reacted around her that she was damaged goods, only good for one thing? She immediately stamped that thought down; she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Priestly wouldn't think that of her. He never had, even when she'd been picking guys up at the grill every day, right in front of him, and she knew he never would. It didn't stop the fact that the thought pulled painfully at something inside her.

Steeling herself, pushing all her irrational and gut-churning thoughts away, she took comfort in the familiar weight of her wedding ring and all of Priestly's promises to her. She slid her arm from the guy's hold, flashing him an exaggerated, flirtatious grin. She brought up her left hand to her mouth, pantomiming actually thinking about his ridiculous suggestion, making sure her ring was clearly visible, shining in the sun streaming in through the grill windows.

She saw the moment when he noticed it, his smile falling a little.

"Just a friendly piece of advice for you," Tish offered, voice hard yet sickly-sweet. "Before you start to hit on a girl, or whatever it was that you were trying and failing to do just now, take a look at her left hand, you know, just in case. Might save you a lot of wasted effort."

He quickly plastered his smile back in place however, his eyes glinting.

"So, you're married, huh? Doesn't matter to me; makes this even more exciting. I won't tell, if you won't."

Tish grimaced, stunned at how sleazy and arrogant this guy was. The twisted expression melted from her face into a genuine smile however as she heard the back door bang closed and Priestly whistling as he finally decided to get back to work.

The customer's expression changed into a look of derision as he took in Priestly's appearance as he entered the grill, oblivious to what he was walking into.

"Hey, you miss me?" Priestly asked, spreading his arms wide with a smile, announcing his presence. "It's officially decided. Buddy Holly is actually alive and living on a cattle ranch in mid-Texas under the pseudonym of Bobby Franklin."

A burst of laughter forced its way out of Jen, despite the underlying tension in the room.

"Priestly, it amazes me that you still work here when you could be presenting Unsolved Mysteries or something."

Priestly winked at her, giving her a quick thumb up before pointing at her in happy agreement that someone understood his genius.

"Wow! You work with this freak?"

At the cruel words Priestly finally noticed that they weren't alone in the grill. He quickly took in the flash-looking, egotistical customer, and felt his hackles rise, especially when he noticed the way the guy's lustful gaze kept lingering on Tish. This guy reminded him uncomfortably of a high-class version of Tadd and even just the thought of that douche and what he'd done to Tish made his blood boil and temper flare. His protective instincts towards his wife rose, part of him wanting to growl at the guy and send him running from the grill for even daring to think of Tish in that way. But he wasn't that guy; he wouldn't embarrass Tish like that by being the posturing alpha male. Instead he offered Tish a small, encouraging smile, letting her know he was there if she needed him to do anything, before starting to make his way to the vacated tables to collect the cups and plates.

Tish's anger sparked; Priestly might have just brushed off the offensive words, worrying more about her than himself, but no-one got to call Priestly a freak, no-one. Ok, she did, but it was a term of endearment, a running joke between them; coming from anyone else it was an insult of the most painful kind and she knew how much it would've hurt Priestly even if he'd never admit to it. She intended to do something about it. Glancing at the customer, she called her husband back.

"Hey Priestly!"

Priestly turned. "Hmm?"

His eyes widened slightly as Tish strode purposely over to him, crowding into his space, palm sliding possessively over his chest. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his, fingers threading through his 'hawk. Priestly let out a noise of surprise before simply going with it, forgetting they had an audience and kissing her back.

Long moments later Tish pulled away slightly, but she kept her arm hooked around his waist, tucking herself into his side, enjoying the look of shock and revulsion on the customer's face.

"You…and him? Seriously?"

Tish nodded, causing her hair to fall across her shoulders, smiling brightly.

"Yep. This is my husband," she stated, the pride on her voice clear for all to hear.

She looked up at Priestly, catching his eye as she continued talking, watching all his emotions flitting across his face.

"He's the love of my life; caring, considerate, thoughtful, and not to mention…" Tish leaned forward as if sharing the biggest of secrets, "…great between the sheets."

Priestly blushed at her words, not only because she'd not-so-obliquely referenced their love life, but also at hearing her describe him as a good man and husband to others. He knew she loved him, so much, but to hear her talk about him like that was just…he couldn't explain it. He ducked his head, smiling to himself, enjoying the moment, squeezing her more securely to his side.

The customer, whom Priestly had almost forgotten about, scoffed loudly, before turning to leave with an annoyed "Screw this!"

"Hey, wait!" Priestly called, an idea suddenly jumping to mind, wanting to really hammer the point home that Tish was off-the-market and he would protect her and support her however he could. He also thought the guy really needed to know he couldn't treat women like he did at any rate.

The guy stopped, turning back with a look of disdain on his face at being addressed by Priestly; his expression morphed into confusion as he saw the small package which Priestly held out to him.

"On the house," Priestly explained with a smile, his arm draped around Tish's shoulders in both a possessive and protective gesture. "Four-inch french salad sub. Perfect sandwich for you."

Tish giggled appreciatively at Priestly's insinuation and the customer's resulting scowl as he recognised the barely veiled insult. He ignored the proffered sandwich and stormed out of the grill.

"Have a nice day!" Tish called cheerfully as the customer left, door banging behind him.

"You alright?" Priestly asked as soon as the arrogant guy was gone, turning Tish to face him, gripping her shoulders gently, worried about what he'd missed when he'd been on his break.

"I am now," Tish replied with a soft smile, tilting her head back slightly as Priestly leant down to leave a chaste kiss on her lips.

"A four-inch salad sub?" Tish teased her husband as he drew back, her eyes sparkling.

Priestly shrugged. "Just thought it seemed appropriate."

There was a silent pause before the three of them burst into hysterical laughter. They didn't even stop when Trucker reappeared, asking about the reprinted napkins. He stalled in the doorway at the scene before him, Jen doubled over the counter, tearing up in her amusement, as Tish and Priestly clutched at each other, barely managing to stay upright through their laughter.

Trucker rolled his eyes; he should be used to such goings on by now.

"I'm not even gonna ask," he stated with a grin, his friends' mirth catching, causing the three of them to laugh even harder.

* * *

Chapter 3 of 11 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Priestly began to untie his apron, rolling it up and sliding it across the counter.

"Ok, well that's me done. Shift is over, I'm a free man! Guess you're just going to have to struggle along without me, ladies."

"How will we manage?!" Jen teased, hand over her heart in mock-pain. Tish just shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Oh, Priestly?" Tish grabbed her husband's arm before he could leave. "I didn't get a chance to go to the store, could you maybe pick some things up on your way home?"

"You sending me on another supply run?" Priestly teased, his eyes dancing, remembering the numerous times he'd been sent on questionable errands by most of the Beach City Grill family since the traumatic tampon incident a year ago. "I'm gonna need therapy at this rate; some serious mental scarring going on over here, people!"

"Don't worry Renaissance Man," Tish assured him, giving him a peck on the cheek as she handed over the paper from her pocket. "There isn't anything apart from snacks and hair dye on the list. You're safe."

Priestly smiled at the old nickname.

"Well alrighty then. I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

Priestly gave her a wink and wave as he left the shop, Tish watching him crossing the road and walking down the street in the direction of the store until he was out of sight, already looking forward to seeing him again later for their planned lazy night of an unhealthy take-away and trashy films. Letting her gaze linger for a moment longer where Priestly had turned the corner, Tish then refocused her attention back to her job, grabbing a cloth from the counter to begin wiping down the vacant tables.

* * *

Not five minutes had gone by since Priestly had left and Tish was leaning against the counter casually, laughing with Jen as she explained about Jeff's disastrous attempt at cooking risotto the night before when Piper crashed into the grill, door ricocheting off the wall, flushed and breathless. Jen and Tish fell silent and whipped around to see her panicked expression and dishevelled appearance. Piper's wide eyes darted around the room, settling on Tish, just staring at her as if her world had ended. Trucker rushed in from the back having heard Piper's sudden entrance, but Piper didn't even spare him a glance, eyes never straying from Tish's face. Tish's stomach twisted and she felt like someone had a fist around her heart and lungs; something had happened, something to do with her.

"Piper?" Jen prompted, wanting to go to her friend, to help her shake off the shock she seemed to be caught up in, but she didn't want to leave Tish since clearly whatever was going on had something to do with her. Trucker approached Piper and reached out to take her hand giving it a squeeze.

"What is it? What's happened?" he asked, voice soft but commanding, pulling Piper from her daze.

Piper swallowed, eyes flicking to her boss before settling once again on Tish.

"It's Priestly," she managed to force out, her voice hoarse. "There was an accident two blocks over, by Gilligan's. Hit and run. I saw the crowd as I was coming in. They hit…it's Priestly."

Silence fell over the grill, overpowering, stifling. Tish stood frozen, her mouth agape, unconsciously shaking her head in disbelief, desperate to deny what she was hearing. It couldn't be real, Piper was mistaken. She'd just spoken to her husband literally minutes ago, he was fine. Priestly was fine. And even if he had been hit, she reasoned, the car couldn't have been going that fast, not around their part of town, so maybe he'd have some scratches, that's all. He was fine.

Risking a glance at Piper's expression however told her that that was just childish, wishful thinking, that it wasn't just bumps and bruises. It was bad, really bad. The roaring in her ears became louder as she gripped onto the counter to stop herself from falling. Jen slid off her chair by the computer and laid a reassuring hand on Tish's shoulder, holding her steady as Piper continued explaining as quickly as she could.

"…someone's called an ambulance…I didn't want to leave him, but there were people there and I had to let you know…he was just lying in the road and…"

Piper's disjointed words cut through Tish's swirling thoughts, and she sprang into action. She pushed Jen away as she rounded the counter. Dazed and disorientated she sprinted from the grill, knocking Piper aside as she barrelled through the doorway, uncaring of anything but getting to Priestly as quickly as she could.

Her feet pounded the pavement as she ran, breath panting, hair whipping around her face. She forced herself not to think, not to imagine what she would find when she turned the next corner. Images of Priestly laying broken in the street however crowded her mind, and she pushed her body harder, legs striding out across the concrete. She had to get to him.

As she turned the corner she saw the mass of people crowding around, completely blocking her view of the road. Priestly was in there!

"Move! Get out of the way!" she screamed, elbowing her way through the throng of people. Having made her way through the crowd her steps faltered as she was confronted with an image so much worse than anything she'd imagined which would haunt her nightmares for years to come. Priestly lay sprawled, limbs splayed, unmoving on the tarmac, eyes half-shut, face terrifyingly pale. Blood was running down the side of his head and from the corner of his mouth and nose. It reminded her of the time Priestly had accidently smashed a bottle of his red hair dye and it had gotten literally everywhere, making the bathroom look like a murder scene and her and Priestly the victims. They'd laughed until they cried at the state they were in; they'd finally calm down but then they'd catch each other's eye and burst out giggling hysterically again. This couldn't have been more different though; all joy and levity snuffed out for Tish, laughter seeming like a distant memory. This was real. It wasn't a joke and it wasn't dye painting his skin and pooling on the road; it was actual blood, Priestly's blood, and that made her own run colder than ice.

Tish dropped to her knees, heedless of her skin tearing at the harsh contact with the glass-littered ground. Tish knew enough not to try and move Priestly, despite every instinct screaming at her to pull him into arms and hold him close, never letting him go. Instead her shaking hands hovered over his body, wanting to touch but scared to…scared of hurting him more, scared to find that he wasn't even there anymore, scared that by touching him she would have to acknowledge that this was really happening.

"No, no, no," she whispered to herself, to Priestly.

She quickly tore off her shrug and carefully pillowed it beneath his head, jostling him as little as possible.

"Priestly? Priestly!" she called desperately.

Priestly's eyes fluttered, slowly tracking to her face. She saw the spark of recognition and relief in his eyes as he gazed up at her. Pain was etched clearly into his expression, the fear and agony shining brightly in his dulled eyes. She reached out and cupped his cheek like she had so many times before, wanting to reassure him, feeling the congealing blood warm beneath her palm, sticking to his artfully shaved facial hair. Priestly's breath was coming in short wheezes, a wet rattling sound being pulled from his lungs with every painful breath. He coughed, body convulsing, causing him to groan as he aggravated his injuries. Blood spilled down his chin, which Tish tenderly wiped away, trying to smile at him, to be a reassuring presence for him to focus on and hold onto. With great effort Priestly lifted his hand and trapped hers where it caressed his face, slotting his fingers in between hers, his eyes never leaving her.

Tears were streaming silently down her cheeks, mascara smudging everywhere, and she wanted nothing more than to scream and shout out her fear and frustration, to yell at everyone standing there gawping, at the driver who'd done this and not even bothered to stop, at the ambulance to get there faster, but she didn't. She kept the terror and rage inside, focusing on her husband, stroking her thumb soothingly across his cheek, tracing the light dusting of freckles she loved so much.

"The ambulance is on its way. You're gonna be fine. You hear me Priestly? Everything's gonna be ok."

Priestly's breathing was getting more and more ragged, the wet drag sounding alarmingly loud, his grip on her hand getting weaker and weaker. "T…Ti…sh," he forced out through lips which were taking on a worrying blue tinge beneath the encrusted blood, the effort clearly costing him.

"Sssh," Tish soothed, "Don't speak. Save your strength, ok. You're gonna be fine."

"I…'m…sorr…y. L…love….you."

Tish choked out a sob. Priestly was saying goodbye and she couldn't…she just couldn't. "No!" she cried angrily, shaking his face carefully, causing his drooping eyes to open again and blearily refocus on her. "You don't get to do this! Don't you tell me goodbye. You're gonna be ok. You listening to me, you oversized dork? You can apologise and tell me you love me all you like once you're fixed up, but not like this, not like it's goodbye, because it's not. It's not."

Her voice was shaking uncontrollably now, her panic rising at seeing her husband letting go. It couldn't end this way, it couldn't. She wasn't going to let it.

Priestly's blood-stained mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile, his glazed eyes sparkling. "Th…that's…my…g…girl," he breathed out, before his eyes lost their focus. His eyelids dropped, head falling limply to the side in Tish's grip, his hand going lax against hers.

"Priestly?" Tish coaxed. "Priestly! No!"

Harsh sobs tore from Tish's throat when she couldn't get any kind of response from her husband. Her mind rebelled at the thought that everything she held dear, her beloved husband, had been torn away from her so suddenly, so violently. The terrifying rattle of Priestly's breathing was gone, the horrifying silence ringing in her ears, suffocating her. She'd hated the sound, as it had painted such a vivid picture of how injured and in pain her husband was, but she'd give anything to hear it again, reassured that he was still with her. Ignoring her previous precautions of keeping him still, Tish collapsed over him and pulled him to her. The smell of his hair-dye and aftershave filling her senses as her heart broke into pieces, her body wracked with sobs.

"Please, please," she begged in a whispered voice into his neck, pleading with every deity she'd ever heard of to help her, to help him.

Realising someone was gripping her shoulders, trying to pull her away from Priestly, she bucked and fought to make them let her go; she had to stay close to him, to keep him safe. She was his wife; her place was by his side, now and always. Letting out a cry which was almost feral she twisted her fists into his t-shirt to stop whoever it was that was trying to take her husband away from her.

Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the red haze and white noise. Trucker's voice.

"Come on angel. Let the paramedics do their job."

Trucker's voice was wrecked she noted absently, sounding as upset as she felt, but she drew strength from the calming, reassuring tone. At her friend's gentle encouragement she eased back slightly, Trucker cradling her shaking body to him as they sat, slumped in the middle of the street. Tish didn't even feel Trucker softly carding his hand over her hair, hoping to sooth her; her whole focus was on her husband, laying still and cold, mere feet away as the paramedics swarmed around him, fitting him with an oxygen mask and checking for a pulse. She didn't notice the crowds had been sent on their way and that now it was just her, Trucker, Jen, Piper and the paramedics. She didn't even hear the soft sobs of her friends.

Jen and Piper looked on, distraught, tear tracks staining their faces as they knelt next to Tish and Trucker, enveloping them in a group embrace in a show of support and love as well as the need for mutual comfort and reassurance. All eyes were on Priestly's still form and the paramedics working over him, who were calling out words and instructions that Tish didn't understand. Helplessly, she watched in horror as they cut through his beloved t-shirt so they could assess his injuries. Priestly would be furious and Tish was confused at the righteous anger she felt towards the medics stripping away his clothes like that, not a care in the world for their sentimental value. She knew it was ridiculous; it was just a stupid t-shirt. They were saving his life after all. But even so, seeing her birthday gift to him now lying shredded on the roadside, remembering the way Priestly's face had lit up when he'd ripped off the wrapping paper and saw what was inside, added another stabbing pain to her already shattered heart. Who knew if she would ever see Priestly smile like that again?

The paramedics were busy carefully loading him onto a stretcher, having already inserted an IV into the back of his hand, oxygen mask firmly in place. They'd put him in a brace to keep his movement to a minimum during the journey to the hospital, wanting to reduce the chance of anymore internal injuries. Tish pushed herself away from Trucker and shakily got to her feet, following them towards the ambulance. As she began to climb into the back of the vehicle a medic blocked her way, forcing her to step back down. Confusion clouded her face and she craned her neck to see what they were doing to Priestly inside.

"I'm riding with my husband," she stated bluntly, tone determined.

The paramedic's face was sympathetic but her tone was equally decisive.

"I'm sorry but you can't. I know you don't want to leave him and I know it's harsh but if you want your husband to survive you follow behind."

Tish blanched at the abrupt declaration, relieved when she felt Trucker's solid presence behind her, supporting her. Priestly! The other paramedics were rushing around, collecting their gear, the flurry of activity signalling they were almost ready to leave and begin the mad drive to the hospital.

"But…" Tish tried.

"Look, we have to go," the paramedic argued quickly as she climbed up into the back of vehicle. "One of your husband's broken ribs punctured his lung and he's essentially drowning in his own blood; we have to release it somehow, insert a tube into his chest to siphon it off, but the pressure change is going to cause his lung to collapse. It is paramount that we have the space to do our jobs properly so we can keep him alive and stable; another person in here would be a hindrance to that."

Tish felt her world sway at the words, hearing them as if from far away, the roar in her ears becoming deafening. It wasn't real, it wasn't.

"I'm sorry."

And with that the ambulance door slammed shut, the tyres squealing against the tarmac as it sped off, sirens blaring. Tish felt Priestly's absence acutely, feeling lost and alone, despite being surrounded by her friends. The hospital, she had to get to the hospital. Remembering Priestly's truck, she broke away from the group and began to run back to the grill. Her vision was blinded by tears and she was wavering dangerously on her feet. Her mind was spinning, her stomach churning and her heart pounding.

Slowly down to a walk as she reached the grill, she reached out for the brick wall, bracing herself against it with one arm, chest heaving. Spots danced in front of her eyes, but she could see Priestly's blood staining her hand and arm as she clutched the wall to help her stay upright. She had to get to the truck, to get to Priestly, if he was still alive…Oh god! Tish's whole body reacted as the thought caused her to dry heave. Doubling over, still bracing herself against the wall, Tish threw up her lunch in the gutter. She felt a strong arm circle her waist, not unlike Priestly had done a couple of months ago when she'd had food poisoning. He'd stayed up with her all night, camping out in their small bathroom with her, feeding her water through a straw, soothing her cramps, supporting her and holding her hair back as she retched miserably into the toilet bowl. It wasn't Priestly though, not this time.

She felt herself being guided to the cosmobile out the back of the grill. Jen slid the side door open, moving aside to let Trucker sit Tish down on the edge, crouching down in front of her. Having detoured inside, Piper handed her friend a bottle of water to rinse her mouth out before sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smoothing her hand up and down her arm soothingly.

Mere seconds later, Tish tried to rise, arguing that she needed to get to the truck, needed to get the hospital as quickly as she could, they'd wasted too much time already. But Piper's grip kept her where she was. Trucker shook his head.

"You're in no condition to drive, Tish. We're taking the cosmobile. There's still some speed left in the old girl."

With that, Jen and Piper bundled Tish into the back, bracketing her between them, as Trucker slid the door closed behind the girls and climbed into the driver's seat. Revving the engine they set off to the hospital with all speed.

* * *

Chapter 4 of 11 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they swerved dangerously into the hospital parking lot, making it in record time, Trucker paying no heed to any of the speed limits, he glanced back in the rear view mirror to see his girls curled up together tightly. Piper and Jen had expressions of equal sadness and worry, but it was Tish that scared him. She was sitting practically catatonic between them, eyes glazed, expression blank, staring at nothing, not responding to her friends' quiet reassurances. Trucker did not envy her in the slightest. His own pain and worry for Priestly was tearing him up inside; he loved that kid, he really did, but he knew Tish's heart was breaking in ways he couldn't imagine. He didn't know how he would react if Zo was the one fighting for her life in a hospital bed, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Calling on his service days of pushing down any irrelevant emotions in order to get the job done, he switched of the engine, climbed out, rounded the cosmobile and helped the three girls out.

They made their way quickly into the hospital reception, Jen reaching the desk first as Piper and Trucker looked out for Tish. Realising they'd arrived, Tish slowly came back to herself, which relieved Trucker no end. Jen hurried over, clutching Priestly's paperwork and forms, having asked after him. The lady behind the desk had told her that they were to make their way up to the Blue waiting room on level 3. Apparently Priestly was already in surgery to repair his lung and ribs, and that someone would be along to talk to them shortly.

The journey to said waiting room felt interminable to Tish; she just wanted to see her husband, or failing that at least get some concrete information on his progress. Finally reaching the sterile, cold waiting room, they slumped down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, settling in for an agonising wait.

Half an hour later a medical professional arrived, his expression grim which caused Tish's heart to stutter in her chest as she stood up to hear what he had to say. He explained that the surgery was still underway so he had no new information on Priestly's condition, but the doctors were worried about his head injury. They wanted to gather as much insight as they could to assess what they might expect if, when, he came around, so they could prepare for how to help as best they could.

"He was awake when you arrived at the scene, is that correct?" the doctor asked, all business, his tone detached and impersonal as he addressed Tish.

Tish nodded, numbly, wringing her hands unconsciously in front of her, tiny pieces of dried blood flaking off as she did so.

"How coherent was he when you spoke to him?"

Tish bit her lip, thinking back, resolutely telling herself to keep it together to answer the doctor's question.

"Um…he…he recognised me. When I called his name he… he opened his eyes and he knew who I was. He held my hand and said that he was sorry…and that he lo…."

Her voice broke. She couldn't finish, the heartbreak and pain slicing through her mercilessly at the thought that those might have been his last words, and she'd shouted at him, shut him down. The doctor nodded sympathetically as he scribbled some notes on the clipboard he was holding. He reached out to touch her arm in a gesture of support, belying his colder tone from before.

"We're doing everything we can for your husband, I promise. He's fighting very hard. Someone'll be back shortly to give you some more news on his condition."

As soon as the doctor left, the waiting room door swinging ominously behind him, Tish felt the room begin to spin. Scanning the room she ignored the chairs, instead wedging herself into the corner of the room on the floor, just as she had done when she was a little girl and something had scared or upset her. This was so much bigger than anything she'd had to deal with when she was younger but her subconscious had reverted back to her old coping mechanism. So she pulled her legs up to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins, chin resting on her knees, eyes wide and staring at nothing. The worry and guilt was eating her alive. She'd asked him to go to store; he wouldn't have been walking that way otherwise. If only she'd done the shopping after her swim this would never have happened. This was all her fault. She gripped her legs tighter as she recalled the last thing she'd said to her husband, causing her to bury her head in her arms.

She felt rather than heard Trucker come to sit beside her, his warm presence grounding but doing nothing to assuage the guilt that coursed through her.

"Everything's gonna be ok, you'll see. You heard the doctor. If he's strong he'll pull through. And we both know that Priestly is as stubborn and contrary as they come. If the doctor said it's not looking good, you just know that Priestly'd get better double quick just to prove him wrong."

Tish's mouth twitched. Yeah, that did sound like Priestly. His bullheadedness had often driven her crazy over the past months but she wouldn't have him any other way. If anyone knew about fighting and surviving it was her Priestly.

"…Don't you fret angel."

Tish couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her. She couldn't stand Trucker being so nice to her; Priestly was his friend too and it was her fault he was fighting for his life. She kept remembering their last exchange.

"I yelled at him, Trucker," she sniffed, turning her head to briefly catch his eyes before quickly looking away in shame, teardrops clinging stubbornly to her eyelashes. "He was trying to say goodbye and I wouldn't let him. What if the last thing I said to him was in anger? I should've told him that I loved him, how much he means to me…"

Tish trailed off, unable to say anymore. Trucker hooked an arm around her back and tipped her over so that her head was resting on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"He knows, angel. He knows."

* * *

Two hours later another doctor came through the waiting room doors. Tish had thought she'd near gone insane, climbing the walls at having to wait for any news, so close to just marching down to the operating theatre and demand to be told what was going on. She'd been distracted from her worry for a while when a nurse had taken her to a small, nearby examination room to treat her own cuts and grazes on her feet and knees, before cleaning her hands, arms and face of Priestly's blood which still stuck to her skin. They'd offered her a change of clothes but she'd refused; only at Jen's insistence had she agreed to change her top which was stained with an alarming amount of deep red patches. That was an hour ago and she'd spent in the next hour chewing on her lip, rocking slightly, trying to keep her nightmare at bay.

Piper had had to leave after that; Noah was away on a course, so she was looking after Julia on her own and had to go and pick her up from school. She'd tearfully said goodbye and made them promise that they'd contact her as soon as they heard anything. That left Trucker, Jen and Tish huddled together in silence, offering each other comfort through touch, knowing there were no words which would make any of this any better.

As the doctor entered Tish stood anxiously, turning her tear-stained face towards the surgeon, hope and fear fighting for dominance in her expression.

"How is he?"

"He's out of theatre. The surgery went well and his chances are looking good," the doctor reassured, happy to be able to relay some good news.

Tish let out a shaky breath, relief flooding through her.

"His forearm was broken in two places, but they were straightforward breaks; we've set his arm and put it in a cast, so that should heal without any complications," the doctor continued, Tish listening raptly for every scrap of news on her husband's condition. "We managed to repair the damage to his lung and realign his broken ribs. We've decided not to bind them since that would increase the risk of pneumonia but we're keeping him sedated for the moment to ensure he stays as still as possible so as to not disrupt anything internally. He's doing very well; he's strong and fighting very hard, but his body has experienced a significant amount of trauma and we're not in the clear yet. Complications and infections as a result of chest trauma are very common so the next 24 hours will be crucial for him. And we still don't know about his head injury. We've stitched it up but until he's awake we won't be able to assess if there is any form of brain damage, either from the impact itself or the oxygen deprivation."

Tish's heart stuttered at the thought of Priestly not being her Priestly any more, but she knew that she would do anything to help him, look after him, anything he needed if he was not able to make a full recovery, physically or mentally. Her mind flashed back to the pair of them exchanging their wedding vows on the beach, "in sickness and in health"; she'd made that promise and she'd meant it, she'd just never thought that her oath would be put to the test in such a brutal and horrific way.

"Can…" she began, she taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, of course. We've put him in a private room. If you'd like to follow me?"

Tish was already up and moving, following the doctor through the winding corridors.

"I should warn you," the doctor explained, "the accident and the surgery have left him very bruised and the medical support systems may seem somewhat alarming. It may be upsetting to see him like he is, but remember he's doing as well as be expected considering."

They stopped in front of a closed door. Tish reached out and placed her palm on the smooth surface; Priestly was in there.

"You go on in, Tish," Trucker encouraged. "We'll be right here if you need us. We'll come in in a bit once you've had some time alone with him, ok?"

Tish nodded gratefully, glad for their understanding that she needed some time with Priestly by herself, and for their support. Bracing herself she thanked the doctor and pushed her way into the room, desperate to be close to husband.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quietly crossing the room Tish gazed at her husband, standing silently at his bedside for long moments, before she pulled up the bedside chair as close to the bed as she could manage. Once she settled herself into it, she grasped Priestly hand, being careful of the IV, her gaze taking in every inch of her husband, fighting to keep the rising fear at bay.

Priestly lay bare chested in the hospital bed, his brightly coloured hair shining in painfully stark contrast with the clean, white linen of the bed, sheets folded just above his waist due to the tubes and machinery. The chestal tube had been removed after the operation but he still had a tube down his throat, the machine breathing for him. The doctors had assured her that it was just a precaution; the surgery had gone well and, thanks to this, the lung was repaired and he was actually able to breathe on his own, but they'd wanted to take the pressure off his damaged lung, giving it the best chance to heal quickly. Whilst Tish knew this was a good thing, seeing her usually painfully independent and vivacious husband reduced to having a machine breathe for him made her fragile control waver.

Tish could see the stitched wound slicing across his chest where the surgeons had cut him open to insert the emergency tube and then to mend his chest cavity. His skin was mottled with painful looking bruises from the crash itself and the surgery, making Tish wince in sympathy. She knew how sensitive he was there, their tickling match that morning was a testament to that; she couldn't imagine how much pain he was in, how terrified he must have been feeling, lying all alone on the cold, hard road with total agony as his only company. She clutched his hand tighter.

Her eyes tracked to the small tattoo which was nestled over his heart. It was the newest one he had and was the most special to him. When they'd got married they'd decided that as well as the traditional rings to signify their commitment to each other, they would also get tattoos of each other's names, somewhere just for them. They'd talked about whether or not to use their actual first names, but they'd quickly decided that they would use 'Tish' and 'Priestly'. Once they'd gotten over the novelty of finding out each other's real names, revelling in the closeness that knowledge gave them, they admitted that it felt more natural to continue to call each other by their chosen, rather than their given, names. They were the names they associated with each other and the ones they were both most comfortable with. Tish was secretly glad that they'd both agreed so readily; Tish and Priestly were who they were, who they wanted to be, people of their own making, and perfect for each other. And the tattoos reflected that.

The skin over her hip tingled in memory of the most physically uncomfortable minutes of her life. It was her first tattoo, and most likely her last. She had been incredibly nervous, but Priestly had held her hand and talked her through it. She remembered asking him through gritted teeth how he'd managed to do this several times over with tattoos five times the size, gaze snagging on the one decorating his neck. He'd just smiled and shrugged, kissing her temple as she screwed her eyes shut against the incessant, sharp pressure at her hip. She'd cursed him for having such a long name, which made him laugh, promising to make it up to her later.

She loved her tattoo, Priestly's name indelibly inked into her skin, reminding her that she was his, just as he was hers; it was worth the discomfort of getting it done. It seemed symbolic somehow, that from all the pain and heartache, something so beautiful had come of it, her and Priestly happy and together, forever.

She'd stayed as Priestly had had his done, watching in fascination as her name took shape, feeling not a little overwhelmed by the enormity and intimacy of it. Priestly had decided to get his tattoo over his heart, since he'd said that that was where Tish belonged, in his heart, always and forever. Tish had nearly squealed in girlish delight at his pronouncement but had managed to keep it together and stay halfway composed, she was a grown woman after all. It didn't stop her doing a celebratory dance in her head though, fighting against the weakness in her knees at her new husband's words.

Now, seeing her name, which was almost unrecognisable amongst the dark purple-blue and sickly yellow bruises painting his chest, caused a soft choke to bubble out of her. She'd thought she had no more tears left to cry, drained and exhausted, but apparently not. She squeezed his hand tightly, eyes never leaving his face; he looked deceptively peaceful, but Tish couldn't take any comfort in this. Priestly was always active, always loud, the life and soul of every room; this person lying in the bed was too quiet, too still to be her husband. Clutching his hand between hers and bringing it to her lips she prayed as hard as she could that he'd be alright, that he'd wake up soon and she'd have her husband back by her side and this horrible nightmare would be over.

* * *

With only the sound of the heart monitor and respirator machine to keep her company, Tish's mind flashed back to the day Priestly had asked her out. The medical staff had removed all his piercings and other adornments, cleaning and treating the small cuts on his face, incidentally removing his eyeliner in the process. The result was that Priestly looked more like the guy who'd walked into the shop that wonderful day, dressed in clothes from Banana Republic, than she could handle right now. His hair was still coloured, but his 'hawk was battered and misshapen after everything that'd happened in the last few hours, and his beard clearly lessened the image, but Tish couldn't get the comparison out of her mind. Sure, she'd seen him many times in their apartment without his make-up, styled hair and piercings, husband and wife relaxing together, no secrets or fronts between them, but the vulnerability of him lying in the hospital bed called to mind him as he was that day, nervous and exposed.

Tish smiled slightly at the memory, thumb brushing backwards and forwards across his knuckles as she held his hand. She hadn't believed it when she'd seen Priestly dressed like that, and when he'd asked her out and it'd become clear he'd done it for her, she'd been stunned. She hadn't needed him to change a single thing about himself for her, but she'd been touched by the gesture nonetheless. He'd exposed a part of himself that he wasn't comfortable with, made himself vulnerable for her, and the enormity of it, the courage it must have taken, had taken her breath away. She'd felt bad, not agreeing to the date right away like she desperately wanted to, making him wait and worry, but he'd done something so significant for her that she'd known she had to do the same in return. She'd asked him what his first name was, giving her an opening to share hers, showing him that she understood what it had cost him to do that and laying herself open to him in return.

She remembered the butterflies which had fluttered in her chest when Priestly had addressed her as Miss Madison, ever the gentleman, and had asked her out for dinner. Remembering how he'd almost stumbled over his clearly rehearsed words, not being able to keep the sweet smile from his face as he spoke, made Tish's heart swell and her eyes sting. The moment was so special to her and always would be, almost as special as when he'd proposed or their wedding day.

She'd liked him from the moment she'd met him. He'd shown her the ropes on her first day at the grill, laughing and bantering with her as if she'd worked there for months, him and Jen making her feel part of the Beach City Grill family immediately. He'd taken time out of his weekend to help her move into her apartment and show her around the town, which she'd appreciated more than she could say, having moved suddenly and not knowing anyone.

That whole weekend he hadn't made a single skeevy comment or tried to hit on her and that was a refreshing change for Tish; he'd treated her with respect, like a person, someone he could joke around with, make playful fun of, talk with and get to know, rather than someone to be used, and Tish hadn't been sure how to deal with that. The more she'd got to know Priestly the more she'd genuinely liked his rough around the edges, quirky humour and the fact that he wasn't afraid to be himself. She'd thought she could never be with someone as kind and sweet as him, not with her past and the way guys treated her; he deserved someone so much better. So after a couple of weeks of crushing on him from afar, Tish had slammed down her protective shutters and hardened her heart, burying her feelings so deep that she'd almost forgotten them, almost. She used her sarcasm to keep him at arm's length, finding distraction and comfort in the arms of others, knowing she wasn't good enough for a good guy like him. It wasn't bad, she'd told herself, she had Priestly as a friend, and having a few hours of pleasure with other guys made her forget the Priestly shaped hole in her heart. She'd had fun, enjoyed herself even, but it wasn't what she'd wanted; she'd wanted Priestly but he just didn't see her that way.

Or, so she'd thought. Her defences had been battered and broken by the whole Tadd and Brad situation, her feelings for Priestly unburying themselves in the process. It had hurt more than Tadd's abuse, knowing that whilst she'd never really stood a chance before, she'd been sure that after that there was literally no hope. Who would want someone like her, especially now? She'd been unaware that Priestly's care for her went beyond that of friendship, that he resented how guys treated her, that he hated that she felt she had to go with every guy who gave her the eye, wanting desperately to be loved. She didn't know how it broke Priestly's heart to see her upset, how his heart danced when she was smiling and happy, that it broke him up inside thinking that she just didn't see _him_ under his outfits, piercings and hairstyles. She hadn't realised that Priestly's own sarcastic comments towards her were in actual fact his own defence mechanism, shielding his own heart from the hurt of having the girl he cared for look right through him, in favour of people who were so wrong for her. She hadn't recognised the fact that his sometimes not-so-subtle digs at her choices and actions were not intended as insults but were him showing that he cared by trying everything he could to dissuade her from the life she'd chosen. She just hadn't _seen_.

After Tadd, she'd pulled herself up with the help of her friends, the only people she could trust never to judge or abandon her, busying herself with building up her walls higher and thicker than ever. Then Priestly had asked her out, showing her that, for some unfathomable reason, she really was special to him, and Tish's whole worldview had shifted. She recalled how she'd kissed him, being unable to help herself, flying high on the wings of joy, before disappearing out the back before she did something really embarrassing in front of everyone, like squealing or jumping up and down like child. Priestly had called to her as she'd disappeared asking whether her answer was yes; was there any other answer she could have given, really!? She remembered the crazy, celebratory dance she'd broken into once she'd been out of sight of everyone, adrenaline and joy and disbelief warring within her.

Their first date had been perfect, with Priestly holding doors open for her and being polite and considerate, not trying for anything more than she was willing to offer, wanting her to be comfortable and enjoy herself. He'd still managed to be his irreverent self at the same time though, making up outrageous stories about the secret lives of the other diners in the restaurant, causing Tish to nearly choke on her food several times in laughter. She'd been glad that he was still 'Priestly'; she'd fallen for him, not some cardboard cut-out and she'd been so happy that whilst he'd changed his clothes, he hadn't changed himself. They'd strolled along the beach under the stars after their meal, Priestly holding her hand gently in his, sending sparks up her arm from where his skin touched hers. He'd then walked her home, kissing her cheek before shyly asking if he could take her out again and saying goodnight. It was perfect.

A soft knock interrupted her memories. She looked up to see Jen peeking in around the door, asking if she was ok and did she need anything? Shaking her head that she was fine, she gestured for her and Trucker to come in, sensing their desire to see how Priestly was doing. Jen gasped as she fully took in Priestly's appearance, dropping heavily into the chair on the opposite side of the bed, hand over her mouth in disbelief. Trucker dragged another chair in from outside for himself, settling in next to Jen's, joining the silent vigil over Priestly's unconscious form.

* * *

Chapter 6 of 11 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Tish reluctantly tore her gaze from Priestly's face to see two uniformed police officers standing in the doorway to the private hospital room.

"Yes?"

Her voice was scratchy, raw from her crying and not having been used for hours as she watched over her husband, the grief combined with the lump in her throat making it hard to find the words.

"We're sorry to trouble you at this difficult time, but if it's not too much of an inconvenience we'd like to speak to you down at the station. We've managed to bring in the driver who hit your husband; he's in the cells at the moment. We have reason to believe that your husband's accident was not an accident at all, and we'd like to record your statement as well so we have the full picture if you decide to press charges and this goes to court. "

Tish glanced over at Jen and Trucker who were sitting on the other side of the bed, before her gaze landed once more on her husband's face. She shook her head. Despite the gut-clenching shock that what had happened to Priestly may have been deliberate, she couldn't think of anything but staying by his side until he woke up, until she knew he was truly going to be ok.

"No, I can't. I'm not leaving him."

She'd thought that would be the end of it but she felt Jen's hand on her arm.

"Tish, the doctors said they've sedated him to help him recover more quickly. He's going to be out for a few more hours yet. You have time to go with them and be back here before he even knows you've gone. And anyway, Trucker can stay here and keep an eye on him. Can't you Trucker?"

She looked over at Trucker, hoping she was right. She was met with a warm, reassuring smile.

"Sure thing. You two go to the station and get this sorted out. Anything to help catch whoever it was that did this to Priestly."

Tish opened her mouth to turn him down, but Trucker ploughed on.

"I'll call if anything happens angel. I promise. Now off you go."

He gently extracted Priestly's hand from Tish's grip, as Tish nodded distractedly, not wanting to leave the hospital but understanding the need to co-operate with the police as much as was necessary to prosecute the driver. Ignoring everyone else in the room, she leant over Priestly, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead, remembering how he'd done the same thing to her that morning; it seemed a lifetime ago.

"I've gotta go," she explained to Priestly quietly. "But I'll be back real soon, okay. So don't you go causing trouble for the doctors, you hear me? I love you."

Before she could talk herself out of going she stole one last look at her husband, grabbed her purse and, with Jen, followed the officers out of the room.

* * *

"The driver was someone called Chase. We've interviewed him and whilst he claims it was an accident and he just panicked, which was why he didn't stop, several witness reports state that Priestly was on the sidewalk at the time of the collision and Chase's vehicle clearly and deliberately accelerated and swerved to hit him. No way it could've been an accident. I'm sorry, I know this must be hard to hear."

Tish was stunned, who would want to hurt Priestly? He was the kindest, most good-hearted man she knew; he wouldn't hurt a fly. It just didn't make sense. Her attention was drawn to a quiet disturbance coming from the other side of the open plan floor. She twisted in her seat to see a man being escorted from the questioning rooms back to the temporary cells. She watched, eyes narrowed, something familiar about the way the guy held himself, how he walked, but she couldn't be sure since she couldn't see his face.

"Oh, this wasn't…I mean, you weren't supposed to see that," the young officer stuttered as he saw the direction of Tish's gaze.

"Why not?" Jen interjected with a frown, wondering what had got the rookie cop so on edge.

"He..." he swallowed, clearly nervous at finding  
himself in this position. "That's the driver. That's Mr. Chase."

Tish gripped the arm of her chair tightly, nails digging into the wood, trying to reign in her anger that this was the man responsible for her husband lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Just by chance Chase looked over in her direction as he and his escorting officer passed not far from their cubicle. Seeing who he was, Tish let out an animalistic noise, primal fury being torn from her body as she launched herself out of her chair towards him. Her chair upturned with the force of her movement, clattering to the floor. Teeth bared in incandescent rage, anger coursing through her like she'd never felt before, Tish practically flew at Chase from across the room, eyes snapping fury. Quickly seeing what had Tish so riled, Jen leapt from her chair and grabbed Tish's wrist, pulling her back, wrapping her arms around her from behind and holding to her body, restraining her.

"No, Tish! He's not worth it!"

Jen felt conflicted; some part of her wanted nothing more than to let Tish loose to unleash her wrath but somehow Jen's conscience wouldn't let her. If Tish did this she'd get into trouble, official trouble, and she knew that Priestly would not want that for her, no matter that she did it for him. Tish was struggling against her almost bruising hold, trying to slip her grasp.

"Jen, let me go! Jen, it's Brad. He did this! He did that to Priestly!"

Tish redirected her attention to the cowering man across the room, still straining against Jen's tight hold.

"You worthless prick! I'm gonna kill you for this, you hear me! I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Jen looked over to see Brad staring wide-eyed and terrified as he was confronted with a furious and wild-looking Tish. She couldn't help the smirk that twitched at her mouth. He should be afraid. She didn't know why Brad had chosen now to target Priestly, no doubt in some twisted idea of revenge against Tish and Priestly for the whole situation with Tadd. She knew that Tadd had left town soon after Trucker had beaten him down, cutting all ties with his best friend, and clearly Brad hadn't taken it very well. Why he'd waited until now to exact his revenge, Jen wasn't sure, but really all that mattered was that he had very nearly succeeded in tearing her friends apart for good. Jen very rarely hated anyone, preferring to find the good in people, but the rage she felt rushing through her towards Brad felt justified on this occasion.

Tish took advantage of Jen's distraction and wrenched herself free from her friend's hold. Charging across the room she barrelled into Brad, crashing him into the wall, fists clenched in his shirt, shaking with barely restrained violence. The police officers just looked on, some in mindless shock, others happy to let this play out since they were aware of what Brad had done.

Adrenaline coursing through her, Tish heaved the much taller Brad forward before slamming him back into the wall once again, taking great satisfaction at his wince as his head smacked off the wall. She took enormous pleasure in the flashing fear in his eyes, hoping that he felt even half as frightened and vulnerable as Priestly must have felt; it would serve him right. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away, Jen gently hooking a hand around her elbow, drawing her away, as a policeman pulled on Brad's cuffs to finish their journey to the cells.

Tish seemed to deflate, letting himself be turned around by her friend. Suddenly she spun around, using her momentum to slam her fist into Brad's face, hearing the satisfying crack of his nose breaking, his head snapping to the side at the brutal force behind her throw.

"Priestly's ten times the man you are, you coward," she spat through gritted teeth, before the police succeeded in managing to get him out the room.

Sagging where she stood, Tish flexed her fingers, revelling in the pain in her knuckles; it had been more than worth it. She shared a satisfied smirk with Jen, before making her way back across the room to the aghast looking young officer she had been previously talking to.

Before she could return to her seat in the cubicle however her phone buzzed from her pocket. Glancing worriedly at Jen when she saw it was Trucker calling, she quickly answered, pressing the phone tightly to her ear.

"Trucker? What is it? What's happened? Is Priestly ok?"

"Everything's fine," Trucker's voice crackled through the speaker. "Priestly's just come around actually. Told you he was a stubborn bastard. He's seems to be ok, but he's weak and grumpy, and he's asking after you."

Tish was torn between mind-numbing relief that Priestly was awake, and regret that she hadn't been by his side when it had happened.

"Thanks Trucker. I'm on my way."

And with that Tish turned on her heels and rushed out the office, without a backwards glance at the officer. Jen threw an apologetic look his way before chasing after her friend.

* * *

Chapter 7 of 11 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tish tore through the hospital, Jen hot on her heels, ignoring her friend's calls for her to slow down. She barrelled through Priestly's door, stopping in the entrance, causing Jen to skid to a halt behind her, narrowly missing crashing into her friend and sending them both sprawling.

Tish stood there, gasping for air, staring wide-eyed at the sight before her. Priestly. Alive. Awake. Green eyes gazing at her from where his head rested on the pillow. Hand, adorned with IV drip and heart rate monitor, lifted inches from the sheets, feebly reaching out to her from the bed.

"Priestly!" she gasped in disbelief, quickly crossing the room to take her husband's hand. The breathing machine had been removed, making him look ten times healthier than when she'd left. She gazed at his face, drinking in his bleary but definitely lucid eyes. She reached out a hand, placing it gently on the side of his face, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his, taking comfort in his soft breath tickling her face. Priestly closed his eyes, basking in her touch.

Sensing that this was a private moment between the pair of them, Jen and Trucker quietly left the room, staying outside in case they were needed. Trucker pulled Jen into a hug, Jen letting out her own silent tears of joy and relief at seeing Priestly coherent and awake.

Back in the room, Tish brushed her nose against her husband's, nuzzling him gently.

"Priestly, you're okay. You are okay aren't you?"

"Ne…never…bett…er," Priestly breathed out, his voice rasping, throat sore from the breathing tubes.

Tish let out a sound which was halfway between a laugh and a sob.

Priestly watched worriedly as Tish sunk into the bedside chair, his hand still firmly grasped in hers. His heart soared at seeing her; he remembered thinking he'd never see her again, trying to burn the image of her face into his retinas as he lay on the hard road, devastated to be leaving her but selfishly glad that she'd be the last thing he'd see. Being alive, seeing her again, his hand in hers, it was a miracle and he'd never felt such joy. This happiness was tempered however by the fact that he could feel her shaking, could see she was barely keeping it together, not quite sure whether to laugh or cry.

"You…you 'kay?"

Another choked sob broke its way out of her smiling lips, as she nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm brilliant. Just so relieved that you're awake. I was so scared Priestly…I thought…" She clutched his hand tighter, crushing the bones together painfully but compared to the cinder block that Priestly felt was resting on his chest, it was nothing. "I thought I'd lost you."

Priestly's heart burned in a way that had nothing to do with the accident; he hated to see her so distraught on his behalf. He squeezed her hand back weakly, using all the strength he could muster, wanting to reassure her.

"Not…going…anywh…ere. Not…ever. Promise. Won'…get…rid…of me…tha'…eas…y."

Tish nodded weakly, tears spilling silently down her cheeks. She kissed the back of his knuckles, before fixing him with a fragile glare.

"Don't you ever scare me like again, you hear me? Never!"

"Won't," Priestly promised, smile twitching at his lips.

"Good," Tish replied.

Priestly saw her smile fall as she chewed on her lip, her gaze dropping to her lap.

"Wha…what…is…it?" Priestly tried, forcing his words out, needing to help his wife, knowing she was in this state because of him.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," she mumbled tearfully, guilt washing through her, nearly suffocating her now that the immediate worry for her husband had lessened.

"Not…" Priestly began.

"Yes, yes it is Priestly!" Tish practically shouted, laying his hand back down on the bed, and walking away to the opposite side of the room, her back turned.

Priestly felt the distance like they were miles apart.

"T…ish?"

After long moments, Tish turned around, arms wrapped around herself, as if she would fly apart if she didn't hold herself together.

"The driver who knocked you down, it was Brad. This happened to you because of me, because I was a stupid whore and... And I can't bear that you got hurt because of me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Ti…sh!" Priestly ground out as forcefully as he could, ignoring the way his chest and throat felt like they were full of grinding, crushed glass, fighting to keep his focus as the room started to spin around him. He had to stop Tish thinking that way, he had to. "Don't…say…that. Not… Never a…whore… Not…your…fault. I don't…blame…you. I…love you."

Priestly was dimly aware that the beeping sound which had been his constant companion since he'd woken was getting faster and faster, slicing pain cutting through his awareness as his breathing, already painfully difficult, became almost impossible.

Tish was by his side in an instant, her gentle hand smoothing softly over his chest, trying to get him to calm down. His gaze locked on hers, using her strength and presence to centre himself, to fight through the pain. He watched her breathe deeply, mimicking her breaths, feeling the tightness of his chest gradually lessen to a merely painful, not agonising, level.

"Not…your…fault," he repeated once more, needing Tish to understand as the edges of his vision started to darken.

She smiled a watery smile.

"Okay, Renaissance Man," she soothed. "I hear you. You just rest alright?"

Priestly nodded against his pillow, hoping Tish would think about what he'd said, that she believed him. He couldn't fight it anymore, finally giving in to his body's demands to sleep, a natural sleep this time, comforted in the knowledge that Tish was right there beside him. And so long as she was there, everything would be ok.

* * *

Chapter 8 of 11 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Priestly had to stay in hospital for a week under observation to ensure that both his lung and ribs healed properly, complications being very common when dealing with chest injuries. Tish spent all her waking hours with him; she would've spent her sleeping hours there as well but, hospital regulations aside, Priestly had put his foot down. He could see how exhausted Tish was, emotionally drained from the stress and worry of everything, and he hated that it was because of him. It had taken a great deal of expert persuading but eventually he had convinced Tish to at least spend her nights at home. He knew that Tish probably didn't get all that much sleep, but a shower, new clothes and a change of scenery seemed to do her some good, seeming brighter every morning. Priestly wished he had the same luxury. He was sick and tired of the same four walls. Sure, he had Tish to keep him company and the medical staff who kept an eye on him; he even had physiotherapy twice a day, nothing strenuous, just simply sitting up and ensuring he was healing well and quickly enough for their wishes, but he was still desperate to get out of there, to go home.

Tish's company and the books, DVDs and video games she brought with her everyday helped tremendously. Half the time they lay forgotten in her bag as they simply sat together on the bed, holding each other, enjoying being close, painfully aware that they had almost been torn apart, and the thought terrified them both.

After a week of disgusting hospital food, supplemented by the snacks which Tish snuck in for him, and long, contented hours spent with Tish, Priestly was feeling much better. The IV had been taken out two days ago, his pain medication and antibiotics to ward off infection had been halved, his bruises were beginning to fade and he now felt strong enough to sit up on his own. He and Tish had just been given the good news that, barring any complications overnight, he was free to go home in the morning. The couple's faces both split into matching grins, clearly delighted at the news.

Tish had immediately starting fussing and making plans, making sure she knew exactly what pain medication he needed, how much and when, how she could look after him when he was with her, desperate to make sure that he was well looked after and had everything he would ever need. Priestly couldn't quite decide whether to feel smothered or grateful; he settled for latter, knowing just how much Tish had been through the past week and how she was doing everything out of worry and love. He knew he'd be exactly the same if their positions were reversed.

Trucker, Jen and Piper had come round to visit them that evening, overjoyed at hearing the news that he was well enough to leave, even if he did still need to take everything easy, and needed help with the simplest things as having his arm in a sling in addition to his still tender chest did not make his life particularly easy.

"You know if you just wanted some time off work, all you had to do was ask," Trucker teased.

"Always extreme is our Priestly," Jen joked, although her voice was still shaking slightly, not sure if she was quite ready to be joking about this.

Priestly one-finger saluted them with a crooked smile from his halfway upright position on the bed, propped up by more pillows than he could count.

"You know me, never do things by halves."

His voice was a little breathless, his ribs still paining him as they healed and his lung still feeling fragile, but his happiness at being surrounded by his loved ones was clear to see.

He hadn't seen them all together since the day he'd woken up as Trucker had given Tish all the time off she needed to stay with Priestly, meaning the grill was down two workers, the remaining employees all pulling together to keep the grill running, Piper being delegated to the cooking as Jen waitressed and took orders whilst still manning the computer.

"Mr. Julius and Lucille send their best wishes. Oh, and your job's more than safe, in case you were wondering" Trucker interjected when Priestly asked how work was.

"What? Why?" Priestly asked, confused. "Who was gonna steal it? Cos I gotta say, stealing from a guy in a hospital bed, that's a lifetime of bad karma right there!"

"Not if it's you, you muppet," Tish teased from her position on the hospital bed next to him. She was tucked into his side, carefully arranged around his still healing ribs, never wanting to be further away from her husband than necessary at any given time.

"Piper's been filling in and let's just say, cooking is not really her forte," Trucker continued, causing Piper to pout.

"To say the least!" Jen emphasised from across the room.

"Hey! It's edible!" Piper exclaimed indignantly, ready to defend her culinary pride.

"Barely. I thought you said you were a good cook?"

"Well, yeah, I am. Meals and such. Having to get multiple orders ready at the same time, whilst people are waiting impatiently, watching your every move… Is it any wonder I mixed up the extra hot tabasco and the relish?! It's not my fault!"

"Please come back Priestly, before Piper nearly poisons any more of the customers! Please please please!" Jen begged.

"So she can't cook and she still thinks Elvis is dead – why did you hire her again Trucker?" Priestly enquired with a teasing smile.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little offended!"

Piper tried to look insulted but she was so happy to see everyone together, Priestly well on his way to a full recovery after just over a week in hospital, that she couldn't quite manage it.

"We love you really Piper," Priestly smiled reassuringly.

"Mmm…"

* * *

Two days later he was back home, safely propped up on the sofa with more cushions than he'd ever seen in one place, pain medication within reaching distance just in case. He'd thought the amount of pillows at the hospital had been overkill but Tish had made it her mission to make sure he was comfortable and his torso fully supported, so she'd begged, stolen and borrowed any kind of cushion or pillow from the grill and their friends' houses and littered their apartment with them. When Priestly had commented that maybe she'd gone a bit over board, he'd been rewarded with Tish glaring daggers at him so he'd never mentioned it again. He had to admit though, the cushions really did help, taking the pressure of his ribs and chest muscles, so he'd made sure he thanked her and that she knew how much he appreciated it.

He had suggested the idea of a DVD night, so here he was laid across the sofa, with Tish in his arms watching a boxset of Red Dwarf. She was dressed in her slacks, hair akimbo, thick fluffy socks on her feet, every so often reaching out to the bowl on the coffee table to grab another handful of popcorn. Since he was effectively pinned to the sofa, she reached up periodically and fed him a piece. He'd stopped trying to nip her fingers as she did so about ten minutes ago when she'd threatened to eat the whole bowl herself.

Laughing at something Rimmer had said, Priestly's gaze snagged on the get well card on the coffee table, which had been drawn by Piper and signed by everyone from the grill. He smiled at how lucky he was to have such amazing and supportive friends, looking forward to the following night when the girls were coming over for a chill out and to play some video games. They'd all helped when he'd come home from the hospital; Trucker had closed up the grill so they could all be there when he got home, apartment decorated with a banner and balloons, even Jeff, Julia and Noah had come round. Priestly had been so touched, leaning heavily on Tish as she'd supported him to the sofa.

Everyone had gathered round, making sure he'd had everything he needed, before Julia had shyly asked her 'cool Uncle Priestly' if she could sign his cast. Priestly had grinned at her, reaching out to ruffle her hair, which caused her to scowl at him, but when he'd said he'd love it if she did, she'd forgiven him. By the time everyone had left, Priestly's cast was covered in writing and drawings. Piper had drawn her signature smiling-sun cartoon, and Julia had doodled a cute picture of a penguin in sunglasses. He'd tried to persuade Piper to draw a certain religious leader and a certain deceased activist having a fight but Piper refused, saying she didn't want Julia to see that. Priestly had pouted and grumbled about closed-minded parenting and political correctness controlling the masses, grinning smugly when his efforts resulted in Piper compromising and drawing two stick figures in funny hats jousting.

Tish rolled her eyes as she sat up slightly, seeing that Priestly wasn't watching the screen but gazing at his cast, a contented smile on his face. Looking up to meet her eyes, his smile grew wider as he beckoned her closer. Tish grinned, leaning over, bracing herself on her arm on the cushions so she didn't hurt him, kissing him gently.

"I'm glad you're home," she whispered.

"Me too," Priestly replied, his heart full. "Me too."

* * *

Coming 9 of 11 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You know, I could get used to this," Priestly sighed.

He was in his customary position, propped up on the sofa, with Piper, Jen and Julia sitting on the spare cushions on the floor in front of him. Jen was sitting nearest to the arm rest where his head was and kept feeding him pieces of candy from the mountain they'd brought with them. Julia was busy putting the DVD into the player and Piper had his hand, which was drooping over the side of the cushions, in her grip, stripping off the multi-coloured patterns on his nails with cotton wool, before starting to paint them black, as requested.

"I've always wanted a harem," he mused aloud.

Tish smacked him upside the head as she walked over with a bowl of chips and dip from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Priestly exclaimed indignantly, wincing, "I'm an invalid, you can't hit me!"

"The back of your head isn't injured! And no more talk of harems. I don't share very well."

Priestly stuck his tongue out at her petulantly before settling back onto his cushions once more, grabbing the remote and starting the DVD. Tish settled herself on the other end of the sofa, lifting his feet into her lap to make the most of the space, gently massaging the soles through his socks. Priestly sighed softly in pleasure, relaxed and content, enjoying spending time in good company, with good food and a good film.

He fell asleep half way through the DVD, waking to find everyone had left, and Tish tiptoeing around the room, tidying away the empty candy wrappers. Smiling at her husband as he followed her movements with bleary eyes, she stopped cleaning and made her way over, helping him from the sofa to their bed, turning off the light and settling in beside him. Everything could wait until the morning, she mused as she lay listening to Priestly's breathing even out once again, thanking God that it sounded once again as healthy as ever it did.

* * *

Priestly woke with a jolt, breath coming in short, ragged pants, cold sweat beading on his forehead. Every night since the crash he'd dreamt of screeching tyres, shattering glass and twisted metal, him lying broken and alone in the cold and the dark. It was no mystery what he was reliving, but in his dreams Tish never came for him; he waited and waited for her, clinging onto consciousness as jagged pain tore through him, telling himself she would come, she would, but she never did. Every night he was left, all alone, hot agony and terror coursing through him, waiting for the pain to take over and the light to fade. As he worked to slow his breathing, wiping his hand across his face, he realised that the pain wasn't only in his nightmare; his ribs burned, lung protesting at being put through the stress of his rapid, shallow gasps. Gritting his teeth against the curling fire which licked its way around his chest Priestly carefully slid out of bed, doing his best not to wake his wife, to get a glass of water and take a couple of the pain relief tablets which he'd left in the living room the night before.

Mission accomplished Priestly made his way back to the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe to support himself, still tired by moving around on his own, body still protesting and aching. As he sipped the rest of his water he gazed sadly through the dim light, watching Tish as she slept fitfully, never seeming to be able to settle for a good night's sleep. She had kicked away the covers slightly as she fidgeted restlessly, hand reaching out to Priestly's empty side of the bed. A soft sound of distress escaped from her lips and she began mumbling something, clearly fighting against something in her dream, as she shook her head desperately, a tear leaking out from the corner of her eye, sliding down the side of her face.

Realising what was happening Priestly made his way back to the bed as quickly as he could manage. But before he was halfway across the room, Tish startled awake, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide, Priestly's name on her lips. She glanced around frantically, searching for her husband.

"Priestly?" she rasped out, as he finally made it to the bed and pulled her to him.

"I'm here. It's ok. You're ok," Priestly soothed, ignoring the flare of pain the position caused him, needing to comfort her and to take comfort from her himself, having her there with him, not abandoned.

Tish sniffed into his night-shirt, screwing her eyes shut against the lingering images and despair of her nightmare.

"I didn't…I didn't get there in time and you…you didn't…you weren't…"

"Sshh. I'm fine. We're both fine."

Priestly smoothed his hand over her back, calming her with the soothing action. Tish clutched him a little more tightly, wrapping her hand around his wrist has he held her, taking comfort in the strong pulse she could feel there. He was safe, he was alive; everything was ok.

Priestly carefully manoeuvred them both so they could both be comfortable and close to each other, hopefully being able to get some more sleep. He doubted either of them would though; physically he was healing well and Tish was the best nurse he could've asked for, but he knew that he, that both of them, still had a lot of emotional healing to do. It would take time and patience, but Priestly knew that they get through this and they'd be fine. They were together, whole and happy, and really that was all that mattered; these nightmares wouldn't last forever.

* * *

As it turned out they both did manage to fall back asleep, Priestly stroking his wife's hair as she slipped into slumber first, simply enjoying holding her in his arms, before he too dozed off.

Tish was busy with making breakfast in the kitchen as Priestly tried to get dressed by himself the following morning, his pride rebelling at still not being able to accomplish such a mundane task by himself.

"Dammit!"

Tish sighed to herself as Priestly's curse echoed through the apartment, putting down the knife she was using to cut up the grapefruit for them both.

"You losing a fight with your kilt again?"

"No!" Priestly protested petulantly, as if the very idea was ludicrous. There was a short pause before his voice rung out again, more sheepishly this time. "My jeans actually. The kilt claimed victory a long time ago."

Tish smiled as she wiped her hands on the tea towel.

"Give me a sec and I'll come and help."

She heard a loud sigh coming from the bedroom. Priestly was clearly frustrated at still needing help with everyday things like getting dressed. Tish was happy to help; she just wished Priestly would let her do so more often. It'd had been a couple of days after he'd been released from hospital when Priestly had started fidgeting, seeming to start to say something before frowning and stopping himself. She'd been worried that he was in pain or something, getting almost frantic when he wouldn't tell her. He'd eventually swallowed his pride and asked if she would help him with his hair. It needed washing and he was sick of the dull, natural brown. She'd laughed at him then, soothing away his frown with a soft kiss to his forehead, saying she'd be glad to.

They'd spent the rest of the morning in the bathroom, Tish experimenting with different colours and styles, and much to Priestly's amusement, she'd even dyed some temporary coloured strands into her own hair. She'd left the red dye firmly in the bathroom cupboard this time however; she wasn't sure she could deal with that just yet. Once Priestly had been happy with the purple spikes she'd styled, they'd moved into the living room, Tish putting on some of Priestly's music and proceeding to paint his nails with every colour varnish they had in the apartment as he'd sung along quietly, watching his wife's face scrunch in concentration, tongue poking out between her teeth slightly. It'd been a great day.

Smiling softly at the memory Tish made her way to the bedroom, seeing Priestly tangled in his jeans and belt, comical expression on his face. Tish choked out a laugh, clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, not wanting to upset her husband but not being able to hide her mirth at the sight before her.

"Not a word!" Priestly threatened with a glare, his frustration clear in his tone.

Tish held her hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say anything," she protested.

"Well, good," he grumbled. "Keep it that way."

Tish walked over to her husband, steadying him before he overbalanced, tangled in the jeans as he was, before trapping his chin between her finger and thumb to make him meet her eye.

"And what if I wanted to say good morning to my super sexy husband and tell him that I love him very very much?"

Priestly's eyes widened slightly, frown melting away as he paused to think, pursing his lips as he did so.

"Then…then I would say, you have permission to say anything you want."

"Thank you," Tish smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss, which caused Priestly to blush, before pulling back and beginning to help Priestly with his villainous trousers.

* * *

Chapter 10 of 11 coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tish fumbled, trying to get the key in the lock as she balanced several grocery bags in her arms. Finally managing to twist the key just enough for her to feel the door unlocking she pressed on the handle, turning around and using her back to push the door open, edging her way inside. Letting the door close behind her she made her way into the kitchen. She heard Priestly's voice hurriedly muttering something from the living room. As she rounded the corner into the open plan living area she saw Priestly quickly scrambling to look non-chalant, clearly having just buried his phone under the cushions, turning a deceptively innocent smile her way.

"Tish! Wasn't expecting you back so soon!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Tish's eyes narrowed, becoming increasingly suspicious.

"Why? Who was on the phone?"

"Phone?" Priestly countered, shaking his head as if confused. "I wasn't on the phone."

Tish stared at her husband, watching him squirm minutely under her scrutiny; he was up to something she could tell. She trusted Priestly completely, and usually something like that wouldn't really bother her, letting Priestly have his little secrets if he wanted, but with everything that had happened recently she couldn't help but worry. What if he was getting sick and didn't want to tell her? What if he was still in pain but hadn't wanted to let her know because he didn't want her to worry? She bit her lip, heart beginning to thud at the possibility of what her husband might be trying to keep from her.

She quickly deposited the heavy bags in the kitchen area before turning her attention back to Priestly once again. She noticed that Priestly's eyes had not left her since she'd entered the room. She took a deep breath; no point in worrying until she had to, she told herself.

"Are you ok?"

Priestly frowned.

"Sure."

"Really? Because you can tell me if something's wrong, you know that don't you?"

"Yes," Priestly replied slowly, as if he didn't really know where all this was coming from, whilst the 'duh!' was clear in his tone.

"And you know I'd kick your ass if you weren't telling me something just because you didn't want to upset me or something, right?"

"Tish, I know, but I'm fine, really," he assured. "My bruises are gone, stitches are coming out in a couple of days, cast's off in a couple of weeks, breathing's back to normal and my chest barely hurts anymore, just an odd twinge now and again. I'm fine. Now what's brought this on?"

Tish narrowed her eyes at her husband, trying to gauge the truth of his words. He seemed alright, but she couldn't erase the niggling doubt at the back of her mind. Seeing her hesitation Priestly got up from the sofa and made his way over to her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her head.

"Stop your worrying, I'm okay, really. Now, which of these bags has got the chips in, I'm starving!"

Untangling herself from his arms, Tish desperately tried to stop Priestly from raiding the bags to get to his precious chips and dip but, like a blood hound, he'd already found them and was ripping the packet open.

"Didn't the doctor say to eat mainly fruit and veg to keep your vitamin levels up?" Tish questioned sternly.

Priestly nodded, mouth full to bursting.

"Chips are potatoes; they totally count!" Priestly countered, spraying pieces of chip everywhere.

Tish grimaced as she turned to put away the other groceries, the incident with the phone being pushed from her mind.

* * *

Similar things kept happening though once Tish had started to pay attention, like Priestly was trying to keep something from her. There were the secretive conversations on the phone, talking in undertones in the middle of the night in the bathroom, snapping his laptop shut as soon as she entered the room, watching her warily until she'd left, whispered conversations with the mailman on the doorstep with not-so-subtle glances over his shoulder to see if she was listening. Her worries kept growing, scared that he was hiding a complication in his recovery, but physically he seemed almost back to normal. She found her old fears resurfacing, remembering how past boyfriends had started acting jumpy and secretive and what that usually meant, but she didn't give the thoughts (much) credence; she knew Priestly and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, so she tried to put it down to her paranoia and out of her mind as best she could when her questions proved fruitless

It wasn't until a couple of days later until the pieces started to fall into place. She'd just finished her shift at the grill, collecting her belongings, getting ready to walk home. The plan was for her to go via Giavanni's to pick up Priestly's favourite pizza and she'd get a pasta-to-go on her way back; it was their first anniversary and she wanted to do something at least halfway special. She'd always thought that they would actually spend the evening at the restaurant itself, being the place where they'd had their first date, but despite being able to potter around the apartment on his own Priestly still got tired easily and so Tish had decided a takeaway would probably be best. And anyway, she thought as she made her way across the street, maybe it would be better, just the two of them, romantic meal in, candles, music, good food, even better company; she couldn't think of anything she'd like more.

With everything that had happened in the past month, there had been times when she'd thought they wouldn't reach this milestone, that she'd be a widow before she'd even been married a year, but she'd been so incredibly lucky and Priestly was still by her side, as vibrant as ever. She hadn't told him her idea; she was planning on surprising him when she arrived with the takeaway just for them. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face, especially when she gave him his gift, which she'd picked up that morning during her break and was tucked away safely in the bottom of her bag.

She was just about to push open the door to Giavanni's when her phone rang, causing her to dig around in said bag to find it. She smiled as she saw 'Priestly' flashing on the caller ID, pressing the answer key.

"Hey you!"

"Hi, I was just wondering if you'd left the grill yet?" Priestly asked, knowing full well she had, having been given the tip off by Trucker.

"Yeah," Tish smiled, even though she knew her husband couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'm just on my way back now. I…I need to go by the store on the way though so I might be a bit late."

"Don't go to the store," Priestly instructed, voice level, offering no further explanation.

"Why not?" Tish asked. "Where should I be going?"

"The beach," Priestly answered, his smile now clear in his voice.

The tone made Tish want to smile to, the background noises she could hear from Priestly's end of the line beginning to make a lot more sense. Her smile faltered however when she realised that that meant that Priestly had left the house on his own and had walked all the way to the beach. She was going to kick his ass all the way to the East coast when she caught up with him.

"Priestly, what do you think you doing? Are you ok? Are…"

"Tish…" Priestly calm voice cut through her frantic questions. "I'm fine. Honestly. But I would really love it if you would join me. A romantic, anniversary picnic on the beach isn't half as exciting as it sounds if your beautiful wife isn't with you…"

Tish gaped into her cell, as her brain scrambled frantically, trying to grasp what Priestly had done.

"I don't…Priestly…" Tish shook her head, trying to get her thoughts into some kind of order; this was…just… "I'm on my way."

"Can't wait," Priestly smiled before hanging up.

Tish stuffed her phone back in her bag and near ran all the way to the beach. She hadn't needed to ask where on the beach, she knew just the spot Priestly would have chosen. She remembered how Priestly had taken her for a walk along the beach, stopping in a private area of the coastline which they'd discovered on their first date. He'd been shaking but Tish had put it down to the cold since it was unseasonably chilly, but when he turned in front of her, caressing her face, before dropping down one knee and holding out his grandmother's ring, she'd known he was shaking for an entirely different reason. He'd had no reason to be nervous though; her answer was always going to be yes. He'd scooped her up into her arms and spun her round and round in joy, laughing with eyes that shined in the moonlight, burying his face into her neck, kissing her for all he was worth. They'd exchanged wedding rings and vows on the same spot a few months later, to the soundtrack of crashing waves and laughing, clapping friends. The beach was a special part of their relationship and Tish counted the steps as she hurried to the precious spot, anxious to see Priestly.

As she neared the secluded section of sand, she stumbled to a standstill, stunned at the breath-taking sight before her. Her heart pounded in her chest in a way that had nothing to do with her running all that way, but everything to do with Priestly's picnic. On wobbling legs she made her way over to the blanket Priestly had lain out across the ground, carefully winding her way through the surrounding tea lights which had been lit and buried in the sand. Their tiny flames flickered in the warm evening breeze as the soft sound of the waves echoed across the beach, making the whole situation feel like something from a dream. In the centre of the blanket was a pizza box and a pasta carton; great minds think alike, Tish mused. There was a champagne bottle in an ice bucket in one corner of the tableau, completing the romantic picture.

It wasn't the gorgeous set-up that had her breathless though, it was the sight of her husband, holding out a glass of champagne, soft smile on his lips, a look of pure love in his eyes. The light from the candles made his charcoaled eyes dance and sparkle whilst making the deep purple of his 'hawk and his silver piercings shimmer. He was wearing a dark button down with his favourite studded belt and slashed jeans, looking like he'd walked right off a photoshoot. Tish's stomach swooped.

"Happy anniversary Tish," Priestly said softly, meeting her eyes, seeming to stare right into her soul.

"Happy anniversary Priestly," Tish replied around the lump in her throat, trying desperately not to cry as she reached out to take the flute from her husband.

His smile faltered as he saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Tish? Is everything ok?"

Tish laughed shakily, nodding her head, as he guided her to the blanket and they settled down on the soft material, Priestly's wince as he lowered himself to the ground barely noticeable.

"It's…it's amazing and I just…"

Tish stopped to take a deep breath, steadying herself. Seeing her husband standing in front of her, whole and healthy and happy, after everything he'd been through, it was too much; it was a miracle. But, she told herself, she'd cried enough for several lifetimes in the past few weeks. She quickly dashed away the tears which had escaped down her cheeks, turning her smiling face towards her husband.

"It's perfect."

Priestly smiled, clinking his glass against hers.

"You're perfect," he countered, before drinking his champagne.

* * *

Last chapter coming soon. Reviews very much appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had taken a lot of secretive planning and organisation but Priestly had managed to ensure that his present for Tish was sent across from New York in time for their special day. Working to put the picnic together had been slightly easier, especially with the help of Jen, Piper and Trucker. He'd wanted to do something special, and he certainly didn't want to be the reason why Tish had to spend her first anniversary cooped up in their apartment. He couldn't get the idea out of his head, and after talking to Trucker he began to put his plans in motion. It had been a difficult month and Priestly knew that he wouldn't have survived it without Tish; she was his everything and he wanted to do something really special for her, for them both, since he couldn't be more grateful to be alive, at Tish's side.

He'd been nervous after he'd made the phone call, waiting for Tish to arrive, worried as to what her reaction would be. But sitting there, on their special part of the beach, side by side with his wife, he knew he'd made the right decision and he couldn't be happier.

They sat watching the sun dipping low in the sky as they ate their Italian food, sharing comfortable conversation, sipping champagne, enjoying each other's company. Priestly had also bought ice-cream which Tish took great delight in feeding to him, only to land a dollop on his nose, causing him to huff out an indignant laugh. He'd retaliated by leaving a trail of cream down her cheek which made her squeal as she tried to reach the carton for some more ammunition. Once the ice cream was finished and the mock-fight had calmed, Priestly reached out and grasped Tish's hand, lacing his fingers between hers as they sat together, Tish pressed up against his side. He watched her profile as she gazed contentedly out across the ocean, hair whipping gently around her in the breeze. A strand caught in her face and Priestly reached up and tenderly tucked it behind her ear as Tish shifted on the blanket, turning to face him.

"Tish, I…" Priestly began.

He'd practised what he'd wanted to say but being there in the moment, staring at his beautiful wife, he forgot every word. Shaking his head at himself, Priestly instead reached behind himself to bring forward his wrapped gift for her. Hesitating for a moment, he met Tish's wide eyes before placing the package in her hands. Carefully putting the gift down on the blanket, Tish leant over to retrieve her bag, pulling her gift for Priestly from its depths, handing him the small box with a shy smile.

"You first," they both said together, causing each other to laugh self-consciously.

"Together?" Priestly suggested with a smile.

Tish nodded.

"Together."

They sat in silence as they each unwrapped their present. Tish finished unwrapping hers first, mouth dropping as she saw the antique cover of the book Priestly had bought for her. The 'Just So' stories. They had been her favourite childhood tales when she was younger, her aunt reading them to her every night before bed, and they would always hold a special place in her heart. The fact that Priestly had remembered this detail and bought her such a meaningful present made her speechless.

Priestly watched her reaction with a smile, seeing the joy on her face. Setting aside his half-opened present he shuffled over so he was right beside her, and reached across to open to front cover. A soft gasp escaped Tish's lips as she saw the inside print; it was a first edition. It would've been expensive, she knew that, but to her it was priceless. The words Priestly had inscribed on the inside cover touched her heart and her soul. 'All my love, now and forever, P. x' She ran her hand reverently over the words, as if she could feel the love seeping from the page. She was stunned.

She turned her shining eyes to meet Priestly's.

"Thank you," she breathed, placing a hand behind his neck, thumb tracing the edge of his tattoo, and leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss. She rested her forehead against his, enjoying the closeness. "Thank you Priestly, I love it."

Priestly's heart swelled at the words; he'd wanted something which would be special and mean something to her and it seemed he'd succeeded.

Gazing for a few moments longer at the words, Tish began to turn the pages carefully, eyes wide in wonder as she took in the original illustrations for the beloved stories. Priestly watched as she eventually closed the book, caressing the cover with her fingers, seeming to have to practically tear her gaze away, before she gestured to Priestly's box on the blanket.

"Your turn," she coaxed.

"It's not an eggtimer, is it? I thought I could hear it ticking!" Priestly joked. "Or…" he paused, a look of exaggerated fear coming over his face, teasing, "Don't tell me it's a bomb!"

Tish shoved him in the shoulder in exasperation, which caused him to laugh, mirth brightening his face, eyes twinkling.

"No Priestly, it is not an eggtimer! And most definitely not a bomb! What kind of crazy person even thinks that?!" Tish exclaimed, wondering whether to be offended or not. She knew he was only joking though and the fact that he could never fail to make her laugh warmed her heart. "Just open it you big moron!"

Priestly grinned cheekily as he picked up her gift to him, making quick work of the remaining packaging. Snapping open the box, Priestly couldn't believe his eyes. Inside the velvet box was a new watch nestled on a navy blue cushion. He knew that his old one had been smashed up beyond repair in the accident and he had mourned the loss but this was something else entirely. He carefully slipped it from its resting place, inspecting it with a smile. Tish had picked out the perfect style; it was black leather, smart, but also trendy and quirky enough that it wouldn't look out of place whether he wanted to dress up or dress down. A glint on the back of the watch caught his attention, the candle light reflecting off something on the shining metal. It was an engraving. Tish bit her lip as she watched Priestly turn over the watch to read her simple, yet heartfelt words – 'Forever yours, T. x'

Priestly's vision blurred as he read Tish's engraving, clearing his throat in an attempt to regain control of his emotions.

"Thanks Tish, it's perfect."

Depositing her book safely in her lap, Tish took the watch from Priestly's grip and fastened it around his wrist. Before she could withdraw however Priestly pulled her in for another sweet kiss. Tish lifted her hand to caress his face, feeling the soft skin and rough facial hair under her touch before threading her fingers through his 'hawk which caused Priestly to smile against her. Pulling away gently and hooking an arm around her shoulders, Priestly shifted on the blanket so Tish was leaning on him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. They sat in companionable silence, pressed close to each other, hands unconsciously seeking out their names on each other's skin, palms warming and comforting through the fabric of their clothes, hearts beating as one. No words were needed between them as they basked in the love they had for each other, watching together as the sun set below the far horizon, painting the sky a beautiful mix of reds and pinks. Tish snuggled closer into Priestly's embrace, feeling his grip tighten around her protectively, lovingly, knowing that there was nowhere else in the world that she would rather be than right there in her husband's arms; she was Priestly's and he was hers and Tish knew that was how they'd always be, husband and wife, in love, now and forever, always.

* * *

The End.

Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed the story! :) Reviews are very much appreciated :)


End file.
